


High School Could Go Many Ways

by LifeOfRoos



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High school love, Jocks, Theatre Kids, high school friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfRoos/pseuds/LifeOfRoos
Summary: For a group of five orphans, the time for high school has come. Will is determined to get onto a sports team. Yet, is that truly what he wants, or has he been putting up an act for himself?
Relationships: Halt O'Carrick & Will Treaty, Horace Altman & Will Treaty, Horace Altman/Cassandra | Evanlyn, Will Treaty/Alyss Mainwaring
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ranger's Apprentice Quarantine Exchange Party





	High School Could Go Many Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idjit_666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idjit_666/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you'll enjoy what I did with your prompt. Sorry if there are mistakes in the word choice, spelling or grammar, English is not my native language. Have fun!

Will looked out of the window of the schoolbus. The leaders of the orphaned kids support group had told them many times there was nothing to worry about, but Will could not help but feel moody. 'Come on Will, it isn't so bad! It's just high school!' Will looked over his shoulder, to Jenny, who had a big grin on her face. 'Yeah, yeah, just high school. Nothing to worry about,' he chimed after her. Unless my only friend in the next four years will be Tug, he thought. Maybe that is better. Puppies are loyal.   
'You'll find people, Will.'  
'I just… I want to be with the jocks, Jenny.'   
Jenny shrugged. 'You'll never know. But even if you do not get into that group, you will still find your place! I believe in you.'   
Will looked out the window again. He did not want 'someone.' It would be the jocks or nothing.  
'Yeah, Will, you will probably get in with the lonely kids!' Horace yelled from the chair behind him. From the chair in front of them, Alyss sighed. 'I think it will be fine. Otherwise you can always join George and me!'  
Will rolled his eyes. Joining the book club? Or international relationships? No way. 'He could become one of those weirdo theatre kids!' He heard Horace sing-song behind him.   
Will tried to turn around, but Jenny held him back. 'Calm down, Will. He is not worth it,' she whispered. 'Besides, we are here!' Wills' glance shot back to the window, or to what was behind that. The school bus was just pulling into the right lane, in front of the big building he would be confided to for the next four years of his life. 

Eight hours passed in a whirlwind. Will took a deep breath - it felt like the first one of the day. He barely remembered what had happened during his first ever high school classes. He just knew that it was time for the try-outs. He hoped he could get a spot on the football team, but if that wasn't possible, he wouldn't be sad about a place on the tennis team or the basketball team. By god, it did not matter to him if they put him in a golf club - he just needed to be on a sports team. Than everything would be fine. He took another deep breath, and booked it to the sport fields before he could change his mind. There was already a small group forming.   
He felt a hard push against his back. 'Oh, little Will is serious, huh?'  
'Go away, Horace.'  
'Let's face it, Will. With muscles like yours, the only way you'll get close to the jocks is as the guy who returns the balls. If you ever had them, that is.' Horace laughed loudly at his own joke, before turning his attention to the team captain, who appeared on the field.  
'Welcome to the try-outs! My name is Rodney. In honour of our new students, we have decided to find new recruits for most of the teams today. If you want to swim or run, those tryouts will be tomorrow. And be warned: If a little rough play is not your jazz, you might want to look into the book club instead!'  
A few people laughed, while a few more foot- and basketball players appeared on the field. 'We are just going to be playing a few mock matches. I'll make the teams.' The captain pointed at every single kid on the field, one by one, until he had divided the group into two parts. Will was picked last, which put a bit of a damper onto his good hopes. Rodney leaned a little closer to him when he walked to the team opposite to Horace's. 'Are you sure you want to try out for the football team? You might get hurt...'   
'I am stronger than I look,' Will muttered, an octave higher than usual. The captain shrugged. 'If you think so,' He said, not sounding sure of those words. 

Will managed to stay in the game for two minutes. As soon as he got the ball, it was over - he could not stand up against the guys that were twice as tall as he was. After the first time he almost got squished, Rodney ran over to him. 'Come, maybe you should...'   
'I can do it!' Will screeched. Rodney bit his lip, but took a step back. The second time it happened, the team captain pulled him to the side of the field. 'I am sorry, Will. I do not think you are ready for the football team. You could maybe try to get a spot on the track team or the swimming team tomorrow, but this… won't work out.'  
Will felt tears burn behind his eyes. 'The… the basketball team, maybe?' He managed to push over his lips. Rodney gave him a weak smile. His eyes scanned the field, until he made eye contact with another senior. 'Ulf!' The other jock came walking over.   
'Is he alright?'   
Rodney fell silent for a moment. 'Do you think… He could be on the basketball team?' Ulfs' expression went from one of concern to one of pity and Will felt his stomach drop. 'Well... He is a little small,' Ulf muttered. Will looked at the floor. 'The track team, maybe,' he mumbled weakly. 'Unless… can't I get in as a working project?'   
'I am sorry, Will.' Rodney gave him a pat on the shoulder. Will felt his cheeks burn. 'Alright, then. Bye.' Feeling more humiliated than ever, he left the field.   
'Bye!' Rodney kept looking at Will for a few seconds. He had seen dozens of children like that before, but still he could not help but feel bad for them. He shook his head and ran back to the mock game. Now, that big kid, what was name, Horace? He might be a nice addition to the football team…

Will shambled back into the school. There were tryouts in other places, but he did not feel like joining the cooking club or the book club or the science nerds. Why would he? He did not want to be associated with any of that.   
After ten minutes, he realised that he had walked the wrong way. He was now standing in a little dark hallway instead of at the main exit. Before he could turn around and walk back,   
he heard coughing behind him. He looked around. A senior was leaning against the wall. He was wearing a black hoodie, with the hood far over his eyes. 'And who might you be?' he asked.   
'...Will.'  
'Will who?'  
'Just Will.'  
'Well then, Just Will. My name is Halt. You look… rather sad.' Will stared at the other kid. He had heard people whisper about Halt throughout the day. He was a weird guy, they said, always with the same group of people and always wearing a dark hoodie. And a theatre kid at that. 'Oh.'  
'You look like something bad just happened.'  
'Not true!' Will snapped.  
Halt shrugged. 'Then not. They are going to examine you tomorrow to see what level of math you can do, right?'  
Will stared at the floor. He had almost forgotten, even though George and Alyss had repeated it about a million times.   
'...Maybe. Why?'  
'Just something I found on the second floor.' Halt turned on his heels and walked away, into the shadows. 

I just need to leave and pretend like that never happened, Will thought. No senior is going to help a freshman loser like me with their exams. Yet, while walking to the exit of the school, Will could not shake the feeling that something was up with Halt. Something in the way he had spoken to him… Will looked at the stairs. Oh whatever, he could just take a look, could he not? Why would Halt be lying him? Wouldn't that be incredibly childish?  
Slowly, he made his way to the second floor. He walked past the empty classrooms, until he found one with the door open. Slowly, he inched inside. On the teachers' desk laid a slip of paper, with some math equations on it. He walked over. It seemed to be the answers for the exam. He felt his phone burn in his pocket. Could he just… take a picture and walk off? What if there was a camera somewhere?  
That moment, he heard a loud voice in the hallway. The next, a teacher walked into the room. 'Well have I never! What are you doing here? Stealing answers!? That will be written up, young man...'  
'What? No, sir, I was just seeking the place one of the try-outs was being held at and I got lost!' It left Wills' mouth before he realised it.   
The man raised his eyebrows. 'A try-out?'  
'Yes, for Theatre!' Will cursed himself on the inside. Why was that the only thing he could think of right now? There was no way the theatre tryouts would be on the second floor.  
The teacher, however, shrugged. 'That is in classroom 2.21, not 2.12. Now leave, please.'  
'Oh, thanks!' Will said, in his best 'Now-I-Get-it' voice. He walked out of the room as calmly as he could, before racing down the hallway, towards room 2.21.  
When he arrived there, he noticed that there were a few other students. One of them was Halt. The senior was now grinning from ear to ear. His hood had been pushed back, so Will could see his eyes. They were sparkling. 'Now that was good acting if I ever saw it!'  
'What? Acting?'  
'What you did with that teacher. Wonderful! You lied straight to his face!'  
'What did you try to get me into!?'  
Halt spread his arms, to all the other kids in the room. 'The theatre club!'  
Will looked around. 'What? I do not want to join the theatre club!'  
'Not? But your acting is top-notch!'  
'Kid, you even made yourself believe you wanted to join the varsity's,' One of the other theatre kids said. He was smiling from ear to ear and looked like he did that a lot. 'My name is Crowley.'   
Will straightened his shoulders. 'But I do want to join the varsity's...'  
'Are you sure? A third kid asked. He was taller than the other two. 'Some people want to join a sports team for the wrong reasons. Besides, you could always do both. I sure did! And do not worry about Halt. He tricked me too, when I was a freshman, and I such a way that I ended up in the swimming pool!' Wills' eyes grew big.   
'Really? But, it does not have the same prestige as…'  
'Do you not know what a movie star is? Of course it has prestige!' Halt busted out.   
Will looked around the room. The people were smiling, and they had asked him to join their club. '...I'll join,' he squeezed out. 'So… when's the first meeting?'  
'Tomorrow. You'll see us at the lunch table,' Crowley answered. He and the lean guy walked out of the room. Some others quickly followed, until only Halt and Will remained. Will looked at Halt.  
'Why...'  
'I just had a feeling. See you tomorrow.'   
Halt gave him a pat on the shoulder while leaving the room. Will followed a few minutes after.

He ended up next to Alyss on the bus that day. 'So… did you join the book club?'   
'Yes. The people are wonderful.' She was silent for a moment. 'How did it go… with the sport club?'   
'I… didn't join the varsity's.' He could not help it - he said the last word in Crowley's accent. Alyss got a concerned look on her face. 'Oh, that's too bad...'  
'I am not sure. I…' He waited a moment, 'I joined the theatre club.' To his surprise, a smile grew on Alyss' face. 'They say theatre kids are more fun.'   
Will snickered. 'I could use some fun.'   
Alyss stroked his arm. 'You'll get it, Will. I am sure of it.'

The next day, Will walked into the cafeteria with his tray. He noticed the theatre kids sitting by the side of the cafeteria, with a few others. He quickly walked over. 'Ehm...'  
'Will!' Crowley cheered. He looked at the rest of the group. 'Well, for everyone who did not see him yesterday, this is Will. Halt found him in the hallways.'   
The people at the table all gave their own version of 'Hey, Will,' before turning back to their lunches. Crowley turned back. 'We have a meeting after school, in the auditorium. Are you coming?'   
Will wanted to nod, but at that moment the tall guy jumped in front of him. He heard a splech. When he looked up, he saw that there was a wad of mashed potatoes on the shirt of the tall guy. 'What...'  
'Jocks. They can never behave,' The guy murmured. Will looked over the man's shoulder. Rodney was talking to a group of younger jocks, one of them being Horace, who send Will a smug smile. Will stared at the table. Of course Horace got into the football team - how could it have been different?

'Be a little nice, Horace, this behaviour will bring you nowhere,' Rodney whispered, when the bell rang for the next class. Horace shrugged. 'What does it matter, it is just some fun...'  
'One day it'll matter, just you see,' Rodney warned. He walked down the hallway, to his own class, leaving Horace both confused and thinking that he was crazy.

That afternoon, Will got to the auditorium early. He thought he would be the only one and was pleasantly surprised when he saw that Halt was early too. 'Eh… hey.'  
'Good afternoon.'  
'So, thanks for asking me to join the club yesterday...'  
'I felt like you would be a good fit. Yet, I think I still need to show you some stuff.' Will felt a little uncomfortable when he heard those words. Halt stepped onto the stage and gestured to Will to do the same. 'Alright. Pretend that there is an an audience in the room. Where do you look?'   
Will looked at the room in front of him. 'Erm… the audience?'  
Halt rolled his eyes. 'Well, sometimes. But mostly, you look right in front of you. If you are monologuing or holding a dialogue with another actor, you must speak like you believe it. Like you really are talking to a ghost, or thinking of a brilliant plan to take down the monarchy. You must look at those things.'  
'What?'  
'Look at the ghosts, Will. Pretend like you can really see them.' Will stood on the stage with his mouth open for a few moments.  
'Erm...'  
The older theatre kid sighed. 'Let's say the part you are playing is the part of someone haunted by a loved one. As part of the play, you speak with them, in your own room. How would you do that?' Will looked down at the stage and thought for a few seconds.   
He lifted his chin up. 'Every single day, I wonder what I did to deserve this, Alyss.' The name rolled over his lips before he realised it. 'I wonder why you stay in my mind. Why you keep going after me, why you won't let me move on. It is hopeless, so hopeless, and I know it. I've known it ever since I began loving you.' Will looked in front of him, pretending that he saw a ghost there. He did not want it to look like Alyss, but the only thing he managed to imagine instead of her was a formless blob. Whatever, it worked.  
'I want to go on with life, I want to live, I want to thrive.' Will was almost sure the blob had actually appeared on the stage.   
'So… let me be. One day, we'll join again, but until that day… please… allow me to forget.' Will sunk to the floor while he said the last line. Behind him, he heard Halt snicker, which pulled him right out of the mood. 'Hey!'  
'That was amazing, Will. Great, even. Did you see her ghost?'  
'Well, not her ghost, but I did… imagine I was talking to...' Wills' voice trailed away. He felt like he was talking nonsense. Yet, halt patted him on the shoulders again. 'You did an amazing job, Will. Of course, I was the one who recruited you, but even then. The rest will come in a minute - knock their socks off, alright? Only one thing: That little speech was really cheesy. You must work on that.' Will nodded. He did not fully understand why, but the fact that Halt seemed to think so much of him made him feel really good.   
Will did not want to admit it at first, but the theatre club was great fun. Crowley, Halt, Gilan (As he later learned the tall guy was called) and the other theatre kids showed him a few simple theatre tricks, accompanied with some banter and silly jokes. At the end of the first session, Crowley tapped Will on his shoulder. 'There is a party this thursday, for all the newcomers to the clubs. You're obviously invited as well!' Will blinked.   
'That's… great! I'll be coming for sure!'  
Another theatre kid shrugged. 'Hm. Everyone will be there, also the jocks. I do not know if I want to go.' Crowley laughed out loud. 'What? Are we afraid of a few of Rodney's rotten apples? I am going!' With a smile, he walked out of the gymnasium. Gilan, Halt and the rest followed shortly after, leaving Will once again with a head full of thoughts and emotions. 

He did not see Alyss on the bus that day. He was seated next to a pretty girl with honey blond hair. 'Eh… hey.'   
'Hello. Now who might you be?'  
'I am Will Treaty,' Will muttered  
'I am cassan… Evanlyn. From now on, my name will be Evanlyn, I have decided,'   
Will nodded. 'Alright, Evanlyn.'  
At that moment, Horace stepped into the bus. He noticed Will, looked like he wanted to say something, then saw Evanlyn, and did not. He shot past them. Evanlyn looked past Will, at Horace.   
'He acts so weird around me. I think he might have a crush! Well, I am not sure about him. He seems so harsh.' Will nodded.  
'Yes, he does.' Evanlyn looked at him.  
'It sounds like you know.'  
'Maybe. But Maybe he changes. Could happen.' Will was not sure why he was defending Horace. Evanlyn arched her brow.   
'Hm. So, do you have any pets?'  
Will chuckled. 'That's what you want to know?'  
'Yes! What else matters?'  
Will laughed out loud. 'Well, my foster parents have a puppy called Tug...' 

When thursday came, Will was not so sure about the party anymore. Too bad he only thought of that when he was already standing in front of the house the party was being held at. Now there was no going back.  
There were a few groups hanging out in front of the house. Some people were talking, but most of them were doing less innocent stuff. Will felt the blood stream to his face. He stumbled past them, to the door.  
Immediately, he bumped into Alyss. 'Will! Thank god! I thought I would find no-one I know here!' She smiled from ear to ear. Will felt even more blood rise to his cheeks. You see? Going had been a mistake.  
'Eh… Well, I am here!' Alyss chuckled.   
'I see it.' Her words were followed by a small silence. 'Shall I show you around the different parts of the place?' Alyss suggested. Will nodded a few times, glad he would not need to find his way around the house himself.   
'So, here is what I suppose was once a very pretty living room, now turned into a dance floor slash drinking hall. Over there is the kitchen, also turned into a drinking hall, and upstairs...' Alyss shrugged. 'You are probably not so innocent that you do not know what is going on upstairs. So, nothing unusual.' Will snickered. They walked through the hallway, to the next room. A group of kids were playing spin the bottle. Will thought he could hear someone yell a little bit ahead of them. He was not sure, but it sounded a bit like Horace. 'Let's… let's stay. I have never played spin the bottle before,' Will coughed. Alyss shrugged.   
'Alright.'  
They made their way into the packed room. When entering the circle, Will was placed right next to Evanlyn. 'Will Treaty! What a blast seeing you here! I thought I saw Horace walk by a little moment ago - I was already afraid he would join and that I might need to kiss him!'  
'Kiss… him?'   
Evanlyn laughed. 'Have you never played spin the bottle? Someone spins the bottle and they have to kiss the person it points towards when it stops!'   
Will swallowed. 'Oh, yeah, no, I knew that.'   
Evanlyn sniffed and bit her lip, trying to stifle a laugh. 'Yes. I know. Of course.' The first person picked up the bottle, and they began. 

Will just started to relax a little, when Horace entered the room. 'Why! Can I not participate?' He boomed over everyone's heads. Without waiting for an answer, he walked towards the bottle and gave it a big spin. Will rolled his eyes and decided to let it go by, until he saw the bottle point in Alyss' direction.  
'Al! What a surprise!'   
Alyss small smile turned into a frown. 'Erm… I need to go to the washroom.'  
'What? But I haven't even...'  
'Let her go!' Will had jumped up and yelled it out before he realised it. Both Evanlyn and Alyss gasped. The group shared a few nervous looks.   
Horace gave him an angry look. 'Why do you bother, Will? Does somebody have a little crush?'   
Will felt something come over him. Maybe it was anger, maybe it was sadness, but he felt it coming like a wave.  
'Verily, Horace! My feelings are sacred to me - I shall not spill them out into the world. I just wish to give the lady a chance to protect herself!' A few people snickered - it sounded a little uncertain. Alyss stood up.   
Horace looked like pigs had begun to fly. '...What?'  
'Sorry, I should not have entered the game if I did not want to be kissed,' Alyss said. 'I think I'll leave now.'   
Horace shrugged. 'Fine.' He turned his gaze to Will.   
'...You would not have kissed her if she truly did not want to,' the theatre kid said. Horace nodded, looking even more confused. 'Of course, kissing someone against their will is ridiculous! I… I was just teasing a little.' Will nodded.  
'That's good.' He followed Alyss out of the room.  
'Shall we just go home?' The girl suggested. Will nodded.  
'Yes. I wouldn't want anything else.' 

'I… thanks, I guess,' Alyss told Will while they were walking back home.   
'You protected yourself, and you could have done that without me giving a bad Shakespeare impression. Also... Horace... he would not have done anything.'   
'Is that a kind sentence about Horace?'   
Will shrugged. 'Maybe.' Alyss laughed and stopped walking. She stood under a lamppost, so that her hair and eyes seemed to be shining. 'I do not think I wasted my time.' Alyss voice sounded dreamy. Will gave her a strange look. Alyss leaned in and kissed him on the lips, before gesturing to the house behind them. 'I live here. See you tomorrow!' She padded into her front garden, leaving Will completely confused. 

He might have stood there for twenty minutes, or four times that. Eventually, he heard someone call out his name behind him. When he turned around, he saw Halt. 'You look like the girl you like just kissed you.'  
'How do you know? Were you spying?'  
'No, you just look just like I looked when my girlfriend kissed me.' Will stared at the floor. 'Hm.'   
Halt snickered. 'Shall I walk you home?' Will shrugged, but began to walk. 

'So, what do you think of the theatre club so far?'   
Will thought back to the last meetings. 'I… it is amazing, that is all I can say. Jenny was right - I really did find a place I fit into.' They turned the corner.   
'That is both cliché and nice to hear. So, what happened with that Horace kid?'  
'I… we were playing spin the bottle, and he wanted to kiss Alyss, and I did not like that.'  
'You do not like him at all.'  
'He is a bully. Although...' Will looked up at another lamppost. 'He said he would not have kissed Alyss if she truly did not want to. And I believe him.' Will could basically hear Halt smile.   
'Why is that?'  
'I do not know. Just a feeling.'   
'A feeling can mean a lot sometimes.' Halt hesitated before they turned the next corner. 'You'll see that now.' Will walked around the corner and almost jumped right back. In the distance, he could see a few people crowding around a guy about his age. He could not see it clearly, but instantly knew it had to be Horace. 

'Come, come, it is not so hard,' One of the guys whispered. 'Just give us what we want and we'll leave.' Will heard Horace whimper.   
'I told you, I do not have...'   
'We know you do!'  
'Let me go!  
One of the guys put his hand on Horace' shirt. That was also the last time he touched him, because Will ran down the street and punched him in the face. 'Leave him alone!'  
'And who might this… wait, are you not a theatre kid? And you think you can do something against me?' One of the other guys said, half-laughing. Will looked at the guy who had touched Horace. He was standing a few feet away, with a hand on his cheek.   
'That… the little fucker almost punched one of my teeth out!'  
'Well, it is nothing but fair that we punch out two of his,' one of the other guys answered. He sounded more angry than the two guys before him had. Horace straightened his back. 'I do not think so.'   
They heard a sigh. 'Guys, aren't you a little old to be fighting kids on the street?'   
The guy in the front took a few steps back. 'Shit, it is that...'   
Will looked at Halt. The senior was not very tall, nor did he look like he was strong. He had no idea why the seniors would be afraid of him.   
'Why don't you tough boys just leave these kids alone, so that nothing bad will happen?' His voice was soft, but not in a nice way. The older guy licked his lips.   
'...I… no.' He balled his fist, clearly wanting to hit Halt in his face. Halt easily stepped aside, so that the guy stumbled forward. Horace saw an opening and took it. He pushed the guy forward, so that he fell over. 'Leave. I do not have the thing you want,' he said, as clearly as possible. Will could hear a small shiver in his voice, but the guy bit his lip, before turning around.  
The others had already run away. The last guy got of the floor and ran off. Halt sighed deeply. 'You have people like Rodney, who are seniors who just happen to be a jocks. And then you have these guys, who are senior jocks who have made it their life goal to never grow up and substitute that natural process with weed.' Will chuckled lightly, but stopped when his eyes fell on Horace. The jock looked a little uncomfortable.   
'I'll leave you kids alone now. Play nice,' Halt told them, before disappearing into the shadows. 

Horace took a deep breath. 'Thanks for doing that, Will. I… sorry for what happened with Alyss.'  
'You would have left her alone. And I could not let those guys do… whatever it is they wanted to do.'  
Horace looked at the ground. 'They thought I had weed.'   
'Did you?'   
Horace shrugged. 'I already regret it. What that theatre nerd said… he might just be right. And I would hate to be stuck in high school forever.'   
'It would not be the first thing Halt said that turned out to be right. Shall we walk home?' Horace nodded and they went on.   
'I am also sorry for… the past years.'  
'I hope you understand I'll need some time to process that.'   
'Take your time, I understand.'  
'I did not know you were such a softy.'   
Horace shrugged. 'It have my moments.'   
They did not say anything for some time, until Horace took a deep breath. 'So… what is going on between you and Alyss?'   
Will could feel he was blushing. He hoped Horace could not see it. 'I am not sure.' He smirked a little. 'What is going on between you and that girl called Evanlyn?' Now it was Horace's time to blush.  
'I think she is cute, but she thinks that I am a brute.'   
'Hm. That was surprisingly poetic though.'   
'Don't hide it. I know you agree with her.'   
'I think she will come around. If you show her this theatery side.' And if you do not try to kiss Alyss, he thought after that, but no, he does not want that. Horace shrugged.   
'I think you might just be right.'   
They were almost at Wills foster parents' house when Horace bumped against his shoulder. 'It is a thing at our school that jocks and theatre kids have beef.'  
'We could be an exception.'   
Horace laughed. 'That is what would happen in a cliché movie.'   
'I think Rodney and Halt would not care if we were friends.'   
Horace sighed. 'I believe Rodney and Halt have a secret bromance going on.'   
Will laughed out loud. 'I must agree with that.' He took out his key. 'Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck with Evanlyn.'   
Horace grinned. 'I will see you tomorrow. Good luck with Alyss,' he answered. While Will stepped over the doorstep, he looked over his shoulder once more, just as the tall jock did the same thing.


End file.
